Safe in Gods hands
by Blazefire
Summary: A assignment gives Rafael something special at the end: a daughter. This is the work of mine and my friend Lauren so no one can use anything from this story without our premission. RR


**Safe in God's hands**

**I don't own any of the angels you recognized, I only own Lexianna and her parents. I also own Candy and Ruby- the angels' cat and dog and Miss. Melody is my friend Lauren's character and Lauren also owns Lexianna's nickname. I also own Rafael's nickname for Lexianna.**

**It was a beautiful day. Rafael was on his couch snoozing in the house Father provided for the angels when he felt a bucket of water on his head and woke to see Gloria laughing.**

"**Gloria, mi amore what was that for?" He asked surprised.**

"**Tess says she has a new assignment for us and wants us to meet her down at the looking pond" Gloria said and Rafael got up.**

"**I'll be there once I get change" He said and Gloria left.**

**At the watching pond Monica and Tess was watching a young 8 year old girl trying to sleep on her bedroom floor but was having no such luck and Gloria came up to them and look into the watching pond.**

"**The poor wee girl" Monica commented and Gloria frowned.**

"**I would toss and turn if I was sleeping on the ground. Why doesn't she have a bed?" Gloria asked.**

"**Sometimes the truth is harder to find then a way out Little Angel. The poor child doesn't have a bed because her parents spend all their money on beer and illegal drugs." Tess explained sadly. **

"**What's the wee girl's name?" Monica asked in her Irish accent as they were joined by Rafael.**

"**Her name is Lexianna" Tess replied, "We are gonna work at her school for a while. Monica you will be the English teacher, Gloria you will be the school counsellor, Rafael you will be the gym teacher and I will be the music teacher"**

**Rafael beamed up with excitement glowing and Tess give him a look while Gloria and Monica burst out laughing.**

**Then they calmed down and settled down and continued to watch Lexianna and then they went to bed because they were going to start their assignment the next day. **

**Monica was in her bed reading when Gloria came up to her and crawled in next and buried her face in her monitor's shoulder and Monica pulled her into her arms,**

"**Hmm what's wrong sweetheart?" Monica asked surprised.**

"**I just need a cuddle" Gloria said and Monica smiled at her Angel baby. Even through Monica wasn't Gloria's mother, Gloria did think her as one. **

**Gloria smiled at the ginger kitten the angels owned called Candy and on the ground was a Jack Russell called Ruby as she snuggled up to Monica.**

**The next day**

**Gloria was walking when she saw some kids picking on a young girl and went to see what was going on. The kids run away as they saw Gloria approaching leaving the poor child.**

**The young girl looked at Gloria anxiously and tried to back away.**

"**Don't worry sweetie, I'm not gonna hurt you." Gloria said softly. "What's your name?" **

"**Lexianna" The little girl said quietly.**

"**I'm Gloria. I am the new school counsellor here" Gloria introduced herself, "Would you like to come to my office and chat?"**

"**Yes" Lexianna said feeling safe by Gloria's kindness and followed Gloria into her office which had horses painted on the walls and two blue chairs facing each other and sat down and noticed the white bear wearing a pink ribbon on Gloria's purple table near a computer. She stared at it in wonder.**

"**Do you have any toys at home?" Gloria asked.**

"**No" Lexianna said softly and Gloria picked up the bear and handed it to her,**

"**Here you can have it" Gloria said sweetly.**

"**Thank you, I've never been given anything before" Lexianna said.**

"**Lexianna, is there anything you like to talk about?" Gloria asked smiling.**

"**I don't have friends Gloria. I want friends so badly" Lexianna said as she cuddled the bear.**

"**What do you want in a friend?" Gloria asked softly.**

"**Kindness, Respect and Fun" Lexianna said.**

"**What do you feel when people tease you?" Gloria asked gently and Lexianna tighten her grab on the bear.**

"**Sad" She said. "Why are people so mean?"**

"**I don't know sweetie, I don't know" Gloria said when the bell rang.**

"**I got to go to English bye Gloria. " Lexianna said.**

"**Bye, by the way what are you going to call the bear?" Gloria asked.**

"**Umm Miracle" Lexianna said as she left. Gloria smiled as she watched Lexianna leave.**

**Lexianna walked into her English class and saw that there was a new teacher who was Monica and frowned becoming very shy and went to sit on her pink chair at her blue desk which had her name written in gold and put her new bear on the table.**

**Monica smiled warmly as she walked over to the child and set a piece of paper on her desk. **

**"Hi there. I'm Monica. I'm your new English teacher. You can call me Miss Monica. I'm going to be substituting for Miss Melody until she returns. What's your name, sweetheart?" **

**Lexianna gave Monica a shy smile. She hugged Miracle tightly as she gazed into the kind hazel eyes of her new teacher.**

**"Lexianna." Lexianna replied. "I'm seven." "Well, it's nice to meet you, Lexianna. And whose your friend there?" Monica gestured to the bear. Lexianna smiled as she hugged the bear tightly "Miracle." "That's a pretty name. Who gave him to you? Or is it a she?" Monica smiled gently at the little girl. Lexianna shrugged. "It's a he. My new friend, Gloria, gave him to me." **

**Monica's eyes lit up upon the mention of Gloria's name. "Gloria's my friend too. I've know her for a long time. She's nice, isn't she?" Lexianna nodded. "Uh-huh." Monica promised Lexianna she would visit with her later on. She then moved on to the other children. All through class, Lexianna stayed quiet. She read when Monica asked her to, but other than that, she didn't make a sound. **

**As the bell for recess rang, Monica watched as the children ran out of the room, eager to play. But as Monica watched, she noticed that Lexianna hadn't moved from her desk. **

**Monica walked over to her and gave her a gentle smile. "Lexianna, the bell rang, sweetheart. Don't you want to go and play with the other wee ones?" Lexianna shook her head. She sighed as she hugged Miracle close.**

**"They don't want to play with me." Lexianna confided in Monica. "They don't like me." **

**Monica was taken aback by this. "Why shouldn't they? You're a nice wee girl." Monica commented, getting a smile from Lexianna. It was the first smile she had seen on the child's face since Lexianna had arrived.**

**"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Monica asked, smiling at the child gently. **

**"Really? You want to have lunch with me?" Lexianna asked, as though she had never been asked before. **

**Monica nodded. "Sure. We can even invite Gloria if you want. I'm sure she'd love to have lunch with us. Come on. Let's go get her." With that, Monica led the way out of the classroom.**

**Monica and Lexianna made their way to Gloria's office. As they approached, Monica knocked on the door. **

**"Gloria, it's Monica. May I come in?" **

**"Sure!" Gloria called back, her voice conveying the happiness she felt to hear her supervisor and best friend's voice. **

**Monica pushed open the door and smiled at Gloria. "Lexianna and I thought we'd invite you to have lunch with us. Do you want to join us?" Gloria beamed. "I'd love to. Come on. I was just getting off for lunch." **

**Gloria then turned her attention to Lexianna. "Hi sweetie! Remember me?" Lexianna nodded. **

**She smiled at Gloria and gave her a hug. Lexianna had never hugged anyone before in her whole life. **

**"Thanks for Miracle." Lexianna said, grinning at Gloria. Gloria ruffled the little girl's hair.**

**"No problem, sweetheart. It was my pleasure." She the turned her attention to Monica. "Are we eating here, or going out to lunch?" **

**Monica grinned. "Well, it's up to you two. Tess lent me her car, so if you want to go out, I suppose we can." Lexianna grinned. "Please, Miss Monica?" **

**Monica grinned. "I can't resist manners. You got it, sweetheart. Where do you want to go?" **

**Lexianna thought for a moment before deciding. "Can we go to Taco Bell?" **

**Gloria grinned. She loved tacos. **

**"Sure." Monica replied, patting Lexianna's shoulder. Monica then turned her attention to Gloria. **

**"Is that okay with you, Gloria?" Gloria nodded. "Yup. Come on." **

**Gloria then got a hopeful look in her brown eyes and asked, "Can I drive on the way back?" Monica shook her head.**

**"No." Monica said, her voice firm. **

**"Monica!" Gloria whined, making Monica give her a small glare. **

**"Gloria, the answer is no. I'm sorry, little one, but it's not my car to lend." **

**Gloria nodded and dropped the subject. **

**Lexianna stiffened at the change of Monica's tone. **

**She tugged on Gloria's arm and the young angel looked down. "Yes, Miss Lexi, how may I help you?" Lexianna frowned. She had never had a nickname before, but she had always wanted one. **

**"I like it." She said, referring to what Gloria had just called her. **

**She then told Gloria what was on her mind. "Don't get Miss Monica mad. She might punish you." **

**Lexianna's gaze fell to the floor just then. "I know what that's like." Gloria exchanged a look with Monica who just shook her head.**

**Gloria knelt down to the child's level, taking it upon herself to set Lexianna's mind at ease. **

**"Lexianna, sweetie, Monica would never hurt me. I promise you that. She might get stern, but she would NEVER hurt me or you." **

**Lexianna nodded, but she looked a little unsure. She held her arms up to Gloria and Gloria got the hint. She picked the child up and held her close.**

**When they got to the restaurant, Lexianna stuck close to Gloria and became very shy around Monica. Monica felt bad and she wanted to make it up to the child. She hated seeing children hurt or afraid. And what made matters worse was, she had caused Lexianna to become afraid of her. She never meant for that to happen, but it had and now she had to fix it.**

**Monica sighed and went to get the food but made a turn at the toy shop where there was a My Little Pony stock and picked out Fizzy for Lexianna and then got the food. She then went back to where Gloria and Lexianna was sitting and sat down.**

**She handed Lexianna Fizzy and give her food**

"**Lexianna I'm really sorry I scared you. I never meant to. I promise you I'll never hurt you or Gloria. Its just Gloria has just got her Ps and I'm scared of her driving in case there is an accident. I would be so sad if I lost my best friend." Monica said as she give Gloria a hug.**

"**Ok.." Lexianna said unsure and snuggled up to Gloria.**

"**Just give her time Monica, I'm sure she will trust you again soon. We better get back to school soon, its almost time for Miss. Lexi's next time." Gloria assured Monica.**

**Lexianna frowned and she looked up at Gloria,**

"**Gloria I don't wanna go to my next class. I don't like my next class." Lexianna said.**

"**Miss. Lexi honey what if I take you? We cant have you skipping classes and we can hang out at the next lunch. What is your next class?" Gloria asked.**

"**Music…Mrs. Lucy isn't gonna be there. I don't wanna have a sub, they don't understand me much." Lexianna said. Gloria nodded and gave her a smile.**

"**I'm sure this sub will understand you. I know her and she is very understanding." Gloria said.**

"**Yes, she is." Monica agreed.**

**After the meal was finished, Monica drove them back to school and Gloria took Lexianna to her next class. She opened the door and was greeted by Tess, who was busily trying to get the instruments ready. **

**"Tess, this is Lexianna." Gloria said, smiling gently down at the little girl who was clutching her hand firmly. "Monica had her last period and now it's your turn. She's a real sweetheart."**

**Tess smiled as she gazed up and saw Gloria standing there. "I was wondering when I was going to see you, little angel." Tess commented, using her special name for Gloria. **

**Gloria smiled. "Well here I am." She grinned as Tess gave her a hug. After they pulled away, Tess bent down to Lexianna's level. "Hello there, precious. Do you like to sing?" Lexianna nodded, but frowned. **

**"The kids say I'm no good." Tess frowned and patted Lexianna's shoulder. **

**"Well, you know that I say? I say forget about them. God thinks you're good. In fact, He loves it when His children sing for Him." **

**"He does?" Lexianna asked, giving Tess an unsure look. Tess nodded. "He sure does. Gloria will show you. Care to do the honours, little angel?" Gloria shook her head. "Sure." **

**With that, Gloria started to sing "Joyful Joyful" while Tess backed her up and a sweet girl named Amber played the piano. Lexianna clapped for them and gave Gloria a hug. **

**"Can all angels sing?" Lexianna asked, catching Tess and Gloria off guard. Tess gave Gloria a stern look and the younger angel shook her head. "Don't worry," Lexianna said, not wanting to get Gloria in trouble, "I figured it out on my own." **

**Gloria sighed with relief. Tess shook her head in amazement, but decided to ignore Lexianna's question, hoping she would forget about it. But no such success. "Can all angels sing?" Lexianna repeated. **

**Gloria giggled as Tess smiled. "No, baby. Not all angels can sing."**

**"I'm liven' proof of that." Monica said, appearing beside Tess. "Angel girl, what are you doing here?" Tess asked, as stern look on her face. Monica grinned, not letting Tess's sternness bother her.**

**"I need to go now, kiddo." Gloria said, bending down to Lexianna's level. "I'll see you later, okay?" Lexianna nodded and gave Gloria a hug. **

**Tess sensed the child's apprehension and tried to put her mind at ease. "It's alright, sweetie. You'll see Gloria soon." After music class was over, Lexianna spent her free period with Gloria. They talked and Gloria taught Lexianna how to play go fish**

**Soon, the end of the day came and Lexianna was NOT looking forward to what was going to happen. She didn't' want to go home and Gloria tried to help her feel better. "Why can't we just reveal ourselves to her parents and tell them the truth?" Gloria asked, she was holding the frightened child in her lap and trying to fight back tears. "Because it's God's timing, not yours or mine." Tess told her.**

**Tess told Gloria. "Patience, little angel, patience." Gloria nodded, but she didn't like it. Little did Gloria know she would get her chance that night. **

**She was at the house Father provided them with when it happened. Lexianna was at home in her room when her father came in totally drunk and started to hit her.**

**Lexianna begin to cry and pray at the same time and Monica appeared but couldn't figure out what to do to help. She could just stand there and watch the poor wee one being beaten.**

"**Oh god please help this poor wee one" Monica whispered when suddenly Andrew appeared aside her and Monica gasped as she grabbed his waist.**

"**No, No Andrew. Please it isn't time for her go home yet, please Andrew." Monica pleaded with fear.**

"**I know, but I'm here in case that time comes" Andrew sighed when Gloria appeared.**

"**Stop right there leave her alone" Gloria said sternly as she ran to Lexianna and picked her up.**

**Rafael suddenly appeared and watched as Gloria came over and suddenly to everyone's surprise Lexianna jumped out of Gloria's arms into his.**

"**Hi little bluebird." He said as he held her close and glared at the father before disappearing with Lexianna back to the house Father provided for the angels and Andrew let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't time for her to go to heaven.**

**Monica glared at the father again and all of the sudden he collapsed and Andrew looked at him and let out a sigh as he walked over and put a hand on him and realised it was time for this guy to meet with god.**

**  
"I got to take him, its time" He said.**

"**Seeya later Andrew" Gloria and Monica said as they went to see how Rafael and Lexianna was getting on.**

**Lexianna and Rafael was eating ice-cream sundaes when Monica and Gloria got home and they smiled at this sight.**

"**Monica can Rafael be my daddy please?" Lexianna suddenly asked. Rafael let a giggle and picked her up hugging her close.**

"**I'll get the adoption forms" Monica said and went out to her V8 that God provided for her.**

**Two weeks later she was Rafael's soul reasonability and they were having a party to celebrate.**

**Lexianna was dancing to Rockin' Robin with Andrew and Rafael while Monica and Gloria snacked on food and Tess watched with happiness.**

**The End**

15


End file.
